


Scared

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [32]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Boston Bruins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Bergeron gets a scare.





	Scared

Patrice yawned as he unlocked the door to his apartment, having just finished a double shift at the hospital. He turned the handle, thinking about a long hot shower before collapsing on the bed, and a scream ripped through the quiet. Patrice through the door open and burst into the apartment.

“Brad!” he shouted, heart hammering in his chest, all pleasant thoughts forgotten as he saw his boyfriend lying on the living room floor, drenched in blood, three robed figures standing in a semi-circle around him.

Brad’s eyes popped open. “Hey Bergy,” he said grinning. “We’ll be done in a few minutes.”

Patrice stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on and struggling to breath.

“Man that was so awesome!” A voice in the corner drew Patrice’s attention and he recognized Charlie McAvoy, one of the students in Brad’s film class. “Do you mind if I use that?”

“What is going on?” Patrice managed to ask as he turned back to Brad who had gotten to his feet. The robed figures had pushed back their hoods and revealed themselves as Tuukka, Pasta, and Jake.

“We’re doing a short horror film,” Brad explained. “The auditorium was booked so we moved here. I texted you about it.”

Patrice remembered getting the text nearly halfway through his sixteen hour day and felt like an idiot. “Right, sorry. I’m going to take a shower; continue murdering my boyfriend.” It was rude, these were his friends too, but he hoped they’d be gone by the time he was finished his shower.

“Nah,” Brad said and Patrice looked at him gratefully. “We can finish this up tomorrow. Thanks for coming guys.”

They said their goodbyes and Tuukka hustled them out of the apartment.

“Mind if I join you for that shower?” Brad asked gesturing to the fake blood he was spattered with.

“I’d love it,” Patrice answered hugging Brad despite his red-stained clothes. It was reassuring having Brad in his arms, even if he knew Brad hadn’t actually been in danger.

Brad hugged him back. “Come on,” he said after a moment. “Let’s get you cleaned up so you can get some sleep.”


End file.
